Trouble In Paradise
by ItsGlee
Summary: AU Finn and Rachel Hudson have been happily married for 4 years and are now trying for children. They are living the perfect life up until Finn gets assigned to work with a new partner at work: Quinn Fabray. Now a jealous Rachel does the unthinkable and cheats on him. Two months later she gets the shocking news that she's pregnant. Who is the father? Will the boys stick around?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came to me yesterday and I'm excited about it it took me forever to figure out where to start it but I talked to my friend and she helped me decide so I hope you like it and if there is ever anything you want to see in this story or any of my stories just review it and I'll try to add it because I want to make you guys happy :)**

**Discalimer: I do not own Glee**

**Rachel's P.O.V:**

I stand in the kitchen at 7:30 in the morning on a Monday making breakfast for my gorgeous husband because he should be coming out from his shower any minute. And the minute is now I realize as he wraps his arms around my waist and places his chin on my shoulder.

"You're making breakfast for me?" I roll my eyes.

"Of course baby." he chuckles then spins my around to face him enveloping my mouth with his. I push him back.

"I'm cooking."

"I don't care" he says before kissing my mouth tugging at my bottom lip so I open to give him entrance and we stay like this for a while before I turn back to the stove.

"I am making you breakfast Finn Christopher Hudson! Save this for tonight."

"But I won't be back later tonight remember? I have to work on a case with my new partner."

"It's not necessary to do it everynight."

"It is when you're trying for baby." I could literally feel him smiling behind me because he knows how bad I want a baby.

"We don't have time." I turn of the stove and go to get plates and he follows behind.

"Come one. We can do it quick." I turn to him with a look of disgust on my face.

"Quick? Do you really want to concieve a baby on 'quick'. Wouldn't you much rather have a son or daughter that was concieved with love and romance?" he sighs then smirks at me. I know that smirk all to well. "Don't you dare Finn!" I laugh as I try to run around him but he catches me with one arm and lifts my to the counter. His lips go to tthe spot on my neck that drives me crazy and after about twenty seconds of him with his lips there I sigh. "Fine. Quick" With this he smiles at his conquer and carries me to the bedroom.

_Later that night around eleven-thirty:_

**Finns P.O.V**

I walk in the bedroom door trying to close it as quietly as possible as not to wake Rachel is sprawled across the bed sheets everywhere. I'm so getting chewed out for this in the morning because I'm so late.

"You don't need to be quiet. I'm not sleeping." I jumped as she sits up and yawns.

"You didn't need to wait up for me."

"I didn't," she said with a hint of annoyance to her voice "I just couldn't fall sleep." That's weird for Rachel she never has trouble sleeping. I sit on the edge of the bed nearest her placing a hand on her forehead.

"Do you feel okay? You're burning up." she shrugs. "Rachel I know you hate being sick but if you are you need to tell me." she looks down.

"What if I am sick? Is that why we can't get pregnant?"

"We'll have a baby when it's our time okay? Have you taken your temperature?"

"No." I go into the bathroom and come back with a thermometer and when she see's it she calmps her hands of her mouth.

"Open up Rach." she shakes her head. "Please?" she shakes her head again. "Fine but if you _are _pregnant and you hav the plague or something you'll never know and then you'll make the baby sick." she slowly moves her hands away.

"How come you always get what you want?"

"Because I know you better than you do sometimes. Now open." She does and we wait for 2 minutes until it beeps and I pull it out. "Racehl 103.2!" How come she has such a high fever? I put my hand back on her head. "Do you even feel sick?"

She hesitates. "No.."

"You're lieing. Tell me what's wrong."

"I have a headache and my stomach hurts. I kinda threw up earlier too..." she's looking away from me. I don't understand why she feels the need to lie to me about being sick.

"Rach!" she flinches at my yell, probably from her head. "Sorry but why didn't tell me you weren't feeling good?"

"I didn't want to worry you." I was about to tell her she was being sillywhen something dawns on me.

"Are you pregnant babe?"

"No."

"But how do you know?"

"I took a test. So if I am pregnant I'm not _that _pregnant."

I feel so bad for her. "Lay back baby." I gently lay her onto her pillows. "I'm going to get you some asprin and a bucket just in case okay?" she nods her head yes and I grab my pajamas to get ready in the bathroom and I come back out with the stuff for her 5 minutes later.

"How'd it go?"

"What?"

"With your new partner.."

"Oh right. It went fine. She's really smart. I might have to work late for a few more nights this week because this case is really tough but I can try to get tomorrow off to take care of you."

"Wait wait backup. It's a she?"

"Yea.." I know the look on Rachel's face. That's a jelous look.

"Is she pretty?"

"Rachel.."

"Answer me."

"I-I..guess?" She opens her mouth to say something but instead ends up leaning over to tthe bucket I brought her and getting sick into it. She lays back and I pass her a glass of water but she refuses. "Take the water Rach."

"No. What's her name?"

"Come one Rachel don't be like this."

"Finn! What. Is. Her. Name?"

"Take the water and I'll tell you." She takes a sip of the water and places it on the table next to her.

"Name?"

"Quinn Fabray" She turns her back to me and closes her eyes. "Come on Rachel.."I now lay down beside her on my side so she is facing me. "She's just a buisness partner Rachel she means nothing to me." She turns her back again.

"Why were you so late? Probably fell asleep in her bed right? I'm laying here dieing and your falling asleep in someone elses bed."

"First off you are not dieing, you jusst have the flu or something. And second off she . . Why don't you trust me on this?" I wait a minute "Why can't you trust me Rachel?" I sit up to try and turn her to face me again but stop my actions when I realiz she fell asleep so instead I kiss her forehead and pull the sheet up over her shoulder.

Boy would I hear about this tomorrow.

**A/N:Wow this chapter really sucked but I promised it will get better. Just so you don't get confused her being sick isn't really a big part of it it's just something that came to my mind. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you like chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the any of the mentioned movies and songs. I only own the plot.**

**Rachels P.O.V**

I wake up in the morning feeling even more crappy than when I went to bed. My head still hurts, my stomach still hurts, my body is sore, and my throat is killing me. I feel around for my husband but he isn't lying with me. I check the time, 7:12. Well he hasn't left for work yet, he's probably in the kitchen because I smell coffee. I throw my legs over the side of the bed and hop up only to have to catch my balance because I'm very dizzy. I contemplate my options. Option one: Lay back down and call his name probably causing my sore throat to become sorer. Option two: Walk to the kitchen while my head is spinning out of control and I can't even see straight. Since I'm already standing I go with option two which was a big mistake because the minute I step into the kitchen my eyes black out and I feel my knees buckle. I also feel two strong arms wrap around me and pick me up.

"What are you doing up?"

"I have to make you breakfast."

"Not when you're this sick babe." I'm now being placed back down in my comfy bed.

"But I always make you breakfast."

"I think I can handle making my own breakfast for a few days." I now try to sit up again only to have him hold me back down. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting up and getting ready for work."

"I called you in sick."

"You what? What about the kids?' I teach musical theater to kids at the community theater.

"I think the parents would much rather have you teach their kids when you aren't like this." He leaves the room before I can protest but comes back with a wet clothe which he places on my forehead. "Are you feeling any better?"

"No I feel worse." He leans in and kisses my cheek.

"I'm gonna make you some toast okay?"

"I don't want to eat."

"Yea well I'm going to make you. It'll help you get better."

"Fine..Do you have to work with Quinn today?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to stay at the office?"

"I'll have to leave to get lunch at some point."

"With her?"

"Rachel I know what you're getting at but she means nothing to me. I love you."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well if she wants to go to lunch with me then yes I will be eating lunch with her."

"Are you cheating on me?" he looks hurt.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then why do you stay out so late with her?"

"We work together!"his voice is raised very high which sends pain throw my head which obviously shows on my face "I didn't mean to shout babe I just want you to trust me."

"I do trust you. I don't trust her."

"You've never met her."

"Whatever Finn." I feel to exhausted to deal with this.

"Listen to me."

"No! Just go!" I roll over on my stomach so my face is in the pillow and he places a hand on my shoulder that I just smack away.

"You're being a real brat Rachel Barbra Hudson." And with that he is out the door forgetting about my head and slamming it. This is about the time I reach for my phone to compose a text message to my friend Kurt who is also Finn's step brother.

_To Kurt:_

_Can you do me a favor?_

_**To Rachel:**_

_**Sure what's up?**_

_To Kurt:_

_I need you to spy on Finn today for me._

_**To Rachel:**_

_**Why?**_

_To Kurt:_

_I Think he's cheating on me.._

_**To Rachel:**_

_**You what? How do you know?**_

_To Kurt:_

_He came home really late last night and he said he's going to have to start coming home late for a few nights now because of work._

_**To Rachel:**_

_**And you automatically assume cheating?**_

_To Kurt:_

_There aren't any other logical explainations._

_**To Rachel:**_

_**You're right. Oh wait I have one..he's just working!**_

_To Kurt:_

_Please Kurt. Pretty please. I can't go because I'm sick and I need to know now if he's cheating on me. If you go then I promise to let you take me shopping._

_**To Rachel:**_

_**That's no fair. You can't use my weak point against me.**_

_To Kurt:_

_Yes I can. Please, just this once._

_**To Rachel:**_

_**Fine!**_

_To Kurt:_

_YAY! Thank you! You're the best!_

_**To Rachel:**_

_**Yea, yea. Tell me something I don't know.**_

_To Kurt:_

_That scarf you wore the other day didn't match your jacket. Bet you didn't know that._

_**To Rachel:**_

_**Gasp! How dare you?**_

_To Kurt:_

_:P_

I hear the door start to open so I throw my phone down and pretend to be asleep while listening to what he's doing. I hear him placing a plate next to me bed along with another glass of water or something. I feel the bed sink beside me and I feel him lean in really close to my ear then I hear him start to whisper to me.

"I know you're not asleep, but since you want to pretend you are all you have o do is listen to me. Quinn means nothing to me. She is _just _a business partner. I want you to eat what I left for you so that you can get better. The sooner you get better the sooner I can kiss you on the lips because I already miss doing that. I love you so much Rachel. More than you will ever know and if you need anything today call me and I'll come home." He kisses my temple before going out the door and closing it softly.

It's so hard to be mad at him when he is so sweet!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't sure how to go about this chapter. If there's anything you want to see in this story tell me and I'll add it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee only this plot.**

**Kurt's P.O.V**

"Are you following him Kurt?"

I sigh "Yes Rachel. I really don't see why I'm doing this if he says it's just lunch then it's just lunch."

"Kurt I know he's cheating on me I can feel it."

"Maybe you just feel sick because you have the flu and are having hallucinations."

"Kurt you don't understand," I can hear that she's is crying "If you thought Blaine was cheating on I would spy on him for you."

"I wouldn't want you to Rachel because me and Blaine trust each other like you should trust Finn."

"I do but Kurt just please."

"Okay I got to go he's parking in the restaurant and I can't let him see me." I hang up the phone so I don't have to hear her overdramatic tears of Rachel Berry-Hudson. I can't believe I'm doing this. How could Finn ever cheat on Rachel? So what he works late and has lunch with a pretty blonde girl it doesn't mean he's cheating. I'm so screwed if he sees me so I'm going to have to be extra careful. I wait until I see a table near where they're seated clear off and I bribe the hostess to seat me there and she does. And when I sit there I can see them but I don't think Finn can see me so I watch and what I see is unbelievable.

They. Are. Kissing.

I quickly pull out my phone and take a picture. How could Rachel be right about this? Just when I'm about to send her the picture the waitress comes up to me to take my order and I tell her I'm going to need a minute and when she leaves I run out to my car to call Rach and send it to her. I am very nervous about the angry demon that Rachel is about to become.

**Finn's P.O.V**

The hostess seats Quinn and I down at a booth and this Italian restaurant. It's in the corner which is good because now we can talk about work with a limited amount of noise. I would go check on Rachel but I figure the sooner this case is over with the better so after we order our food I open my mouth to begin our discussion from where we left off in the office but before I can say anything Quinn leans in to kiss me. I push her back and she has a smile on her face.

"That was amazing." Quinn said.

"No it wasn't! I'm married."

"So?"

"So I'm not a cheater. Me and my wife are very happy together."

"You didn't seem very happy when you came into work this morning."

"That's because we had an argument before I left."

"I can help you get over that," she says seductively leaning in for another kiss "if you'd let me."

"No!" I push her back again "We're trying for a baby, okay? We love each other. I would never cheat on her. You and I are just business. Maybe coming to lunch with you was a bad idea. I should probably go and check on my sick wife. I'll see you back at the office but only until five because I am _not _staying late today." And with that I am up and out to my car leaving a probably very angry Quinn at the table as I drive to see my wife.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I'm laying on the floor in the bathroom because I just threw up when Kurt sent the picture. He sent it about fifteen minutes ago and I'm just starring at it tears streaming down my face. How could he cheat on me? He really cheated on me! I hear him walking up the stairs but I make no move to get up as the door to my bedroom opens.

"Rach?" he says softly "Are you sleeping."

He is so dead!

**A/N: I know this is a sucky place to end it but I plan onj updated like tonight so you won't have to wait that long. Next one won't be as short.**


	4. Chapter 4

'What the hell am I doing?' Rachel thought to herself as she starred wide eyed to a ceiling that definitely was not hers. She decided to assess the situation. 'I'm in a bed. I'm _naked,_ in a bed that's not mine. With a guy that is not Finn.' She first realizes this man is not Finn when she hears the slight snore, Finn doesn't snore.

Rachel sat up slowly holding the sheet to her chest. There was a mirror across from the bed and she took in her mused hair, flushed cheeks, and bags under her eyes. Rachel's eyes slowly grazed down to the man beside her. He was lying on his stomach with a sheet pushed so far down it was exposing more of him than Rachel really wanted to see. The man had a mohawk and a tattoo of the Star of David on his upper right arm.

Without thinking Rachel shot out of bed and started throwing on her clothes as she found them scattered throughout the surprisingly clean room. As she did so she barely registered the man waking up until he chuckled from behind her. Rachel practically jumped out of her skin as she turned to face him.

"What, beautiful? Not staying for round two?" the only sound Rachel could emit was a squeak from the back of her throat. "I'm kidding, dear. Need a ride home?" he asked kindly as he got up to dress himself.

"No!" Rachel shouted with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. I just mean... I'm... That's probably not the best idea. Shit! What happened?"

The man raised an eyebrow at her, "You mean before the mind-blowing sex? Or after?"

"Haha." she gritted out. "_Before_."

"Well you stumbled into the bar, completely hammered, and I offered to by you a drink. You said no but you were trying to dance with me. Which is no surprise, I mean I _am _a Puckerman. We tend to real in hot young woman like yourself. Anyways you said some stuff and I said some stuff and next thing you know we're here and you're practically ripping my clothes off. Just the way I like it." The man winked again, now fully clothed. He also offered a hand. "Noah Puckerman. I only like to be called Puck."

Rachel nodded blankly and shook his hand. "I'm married!" she blurted out and his eyes widened.

"What the hel?! I've been done that very ugly road before and I promised myself never again! Why didn't you say something when I asked?"

"I was drunk, asshole! You said it yourself!"

Puck sighed deeply. "Look I'm bring you home. I don't want to be responsible for any trouble that you've gotten yourself into with your husband now. I got a girl pregnant once while I was in high school while she was with someone else and it was the hardest thing I ever had to fix because we were best friends."

"Best friends with the guy or the girl?"

"The guy."

Rachel nodded and they headed out.

X

_Four Weeks Later…_

Rachel never told Finn. She got away with saying she stayed at a hotel for the night and they worked things out. Quinn even confessed to forcing the kiss upon him. The only thing that was wrong with things now was that Rachel felt incredibly guilty about that night. It was stressing her out so much she even worried herself sick once or twice. Rachel was very good at keeping that a secret too. She knew that f he saw her get sick she would have to tell him or he would worry. This is exactly what he did on one Tuesday morning after catching her puking her guts out in the bathroom. It was right after her shower which is where she usually thinks most about that night. He came in to brush his teeth when he saw. After that he was insistent on her going to the doctor and finally she gave in. He took a few tests and they all came back normal. Except for one.

Rachel Hudson was pregnant.

**A/N:**

**So I know this is short and sucky but I just wanted to show you all that I will not give up on this story. Also the plot is gonna start picking up from here so they will lengthen in time. I love reviews but if your going to leave one that says 'This is short' or 'Please update soon.' Then just don't. It's not that I don't appreciate reviews because I do it's just frustrating to see those because I already feel bad enough that they're short and rarely updated. So yea.**


End file.
